Family Affairs
by girl.with.passion
Summary: Nakul groans in irritation when once again a normal night in his home turns into a domestic one. He decides to step in before it's too late. (My new series revolving around ACP Pradyuman, Nakul and Dr Salunkhe.)


Hey guys ***hugs***, how are you all doing? I know I have been gone for a while. Absolutely gone off the radar for which I do apologize. I really hope I could explain my situation, my feelings and everything which was going on but I can't. I just needed this, badly, off the radar, complete silence and disconnection. Rest assured, I will be hopefully back soon. :) To trying and make up for my absence, I present you with this story, as a gift. A peace offering? :') I know, it's not enough but I really hope that, you'll forgive my sudden absence. :')

As far this story is concerned, I would like to point out that this will be hopefully a series too. A linked OS series but involving only these characters. But I cannot exactly tell how frequent the updates will be; I still am on and off so updates might not be as early or late but I will try to update as much and as soon as I can. :) Also for next major point - criticism is most welcome BUT if you have complains about this fiction because of the relationships, pairings or characters then simply do not bother to spam my review box, actually don't even think about spamming my review box because I will not take any bashing/complain about the story, relations, pairings portrayed in it. I do and will ship whoever I want to and exactly how I want to. So peace out, CIDians. Lastly, I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

**::THE FAMILY AFFAIRS::**

Pushing his books away on the table, he brings his both hands on his face and he groans in frustration. This is the third time in a day which is just unacceptable for him. He sits there massaging his temples but which each second he feels the voices growing louder, even with his door closed, he can hear them clearly which is a clear indication that it is time for him to step in. "This is it!" Pushing his seat back, he gets up to walk out of the room. As he opens the door voices get louder, slowly he makes his way towards the voices which are coming from the dinning room. Upon entering he stops just few steps behind them but they both do not notice him.

"Hey!" The voices abruptly stop and slowly he feels two heads turning towards him and finally both pair of eyes settle on him.

"Nakul." His dad finally acknowledge his presence. Nakul looks at him right now, he is standing there by the dinning table with dish in his hand while wearing a light blue apron which is tied tightly against his waist. He almost smiles at this sight of his dad; no one usually believes him when he tells them that ACP Pradyuman, his father is the chef in his family. He is the one who cooked all the delicious food, which Nakul has took with him as his lunch throughout his academic life and sometimes been generous enough to share it with his friends too. His friends always had the hard time believing his story at how his dad cook everything; because imagining ACP Pradyuman with a cooking utensils instead of gun and criminals, is not an easy thing. But of course, being his son Nakul knows otherwise.

"So what are we fighting about, tonight?" Nakul tears his gaze away from his dad and turn towards the middle aged man sitting at the dining table, wearing a thin frame glasses.

"Dad?" Nakul looks back at his dad who still standing with dish in his gloved hands. Then he turns his gaze towards the man sitting down. "Papa?" No one speaks yet again.

"Anyone?" Nakul sighs.

"Your dad decided it is so convenient to make bhindi tonight for dinner and when this isn't enough, he decided to force it down my throat-"

"Salunkhe-" Pradyuman growls in a low deadly tone.

"Dad."

"I did not try to force down his throat. Dish is still in my hands, if you fail to see this." Pradyuman rises his hands with dish, towards Nakul to prove his point.

"But you did say-" Salunkhe tries to say something but instantly goes quiet when Pradyuman shots deadly glare at him.

"Papa." Nakul speaks to Salunkhe, before they end up going towards each others throats.

"Everyone in this house, including _your_ father knows that I simply cannot stand bhindi!" Salunkhe spat out the sentence.

"_Your_ partner too." Nakul quietly points out.

"Excuse me?" Salunkhe looks at him demanding explanation.

"I know you are angry, papa, but it will not change that fact that _my_ dad (points at Pradyuman), is _your_ partner too. Now I know you both are having a little domestic but-"

"This is so _not_ the point here, Nakul!" Salunkhe points out here and is dangerously close to murder Pradyuman. Because no matter if he loves him to bits, it doesn't matter that they are living toward as partners, as husbands since last 20 years, Salunkhe will kill Pradyuman if he tries to force down this bhindi curry down his throat.

"I hate 'bhindi' and knowing this perfectly well, Pradyuman still decided to cook it and then serve it to me."

"It is good for you, Salunkhe." Pradyuman who was silent for few moments finally speak up gently. His voice has gone from threatening to gentle, caring voice. Nakul smirks knowing very well where this is going. This is not new, every now and then his dad does cook Bhindi, knowing very well that his dearest Salunkhe does not like it, not even a bit. They would argue back and fourth until Pradyuman will see a perfect oppourtunity to surface his caring, gentle nature and slowly bringing his love for this man in between which will do the trick and Salunkhe will end up eating some of bhindi with Pradyuman sitting beside him. Nakul is seem this happen so many times over the years, he knows the routine by heart now.

"Uh huh, don't go all over with _'Salunkhe, it is good for you and start telling me all the benefits and how my blood pressure level has gone up and down_.' No, darling, this will not work, not this time. Not tonight." Nakul is brought back to earth with his father's risen voice and irritation is quite visible in his tone.

"Every time you do this and it works, not tonight." Saying this, Salunkhe gets up from dining and starts to walk out of there but is stopped in midway when he hears Pradyuman's voice.

"I do this because I care about you, Salunkhe." Salunkhe does not turn around but does not make a move to leave as well. Nakul doesn't move from his position too, waiting for his dad to continue.

"I know you don't like it but Salunkhe it is good for your health. Why would I go through all of this if I didn't worry about you or cared for you?"

'Oh no, Salunkhe run.' This is first thought comes to his mind when he hears his partner speak. He knows if he stays a minute longer, he will end up eating 'Bhindi' despite the fact he hates it so much.

"Pradyuman-" Salunkhe tries to say something, a warning but Nakul cuts him off.

"Papa, dad is right." Salunkhe throws him a you-had-to-say-it look but Nakul ignores it.

"Papa, we worry about you. Dad worries about you. Your health hasn't always been an ideal one so he just tries to look out for you."

"I am not a kid, Nakul."

"But you do act like it, Salunkhe."

"Pradyu-"

"Throwing tantrums, not eating dinner because your favorite isn't served. Honestly, you can be worse then Nakul at times."

"Hey!" Both Nakul and Salunkhe protest in unison but drop it when they get 'tell me if I am lying' look. It is hard to imagine but from this trio, Pradyuman is the one taking care of family more, looking out for them and taking care of their healths. Nakul has surely inherited carelessness especially about his health from his papa. Salunkhe has always been careless about himself, mostly neglecting his health especially when he gets involve with his work, his studies of forensic. At one point Pradyuman was no different but when Salunkhe and Nakul came in his, Pradyuman changed. He knew if he has to take care of them, he has to take care of himself too. He knows Salunkhe will never neglect him or Nakul, he never does this but he surely neglects himself at times which irks Pradyuman so much.

"Pradyuman?" Salunkhe's low voice drags him out of his thoughts. Pradyuman stares at them for a long time. Two people standing in front of him are his world, two people who make him whole, whom Pradyuman loves more than anything else in this world.

"I love you, Salunkhe. I love you both very much. And I will do everything in my power to keep you both safe and healthy even if it means making you angry along the way."

"Pradyuman." Salunkhe lets out his name like a slow prayer before approaching him. Standing in front Pradyuman, he looks deep in his eyes of his partner, his lover, the father of his child. All he can see is sincerity, love and care.

"I am sorry, Salunkhe but-"

"No, don't. I am sorry. I just.. I am sorry." Salunkhe hugs Pradyuman who tries to hug back with one hand. Nakul looks at the distance with smile on his face when Pradyuman gestures him to come close. As soon Nakul gets close to his fathers Pradyuman drag him into a hug too. Three of them stand there for a minute when Salunkhe gently pulls away. Pradyuman looks at him.

"Come on then, I am starving." They all laugh and then settle down at the dining table for dinner. Nakul sits there and admire his both fathers and their love. Sometimes he wonders if he will ever be so lucky to find someone to love like they love each other. Will he ever find a perfect lover, companion like they found in each other. 'Someday, maybe,' he dreams.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it. :) Again, if you have complains/bashing regarding the pairing/relationships portrayed in this story because you don't have mind for it, do not spam my review box over it. Keep it to yourself! Till next time, bu-bye. :)


End file.
